fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 20
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 20: Negotiation Of Prudence that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqNEer1_JIg {Several Weeks Later, Las Vegas, Seafood's Restaurant, Front-desks, 8:25AM} Candice and Lilith are seen talking. "I'm so sorry I doubted you all this time Lilith...I can't even begin to imagine what hell you went threw in jail." Explained Candice with much remorse. Lilith hugs Candice, she doesn't blame her. "Its okay Candice, its not your fault. I'm freed now, and thats the only thing that should matter." Said Lilith with happiness. Candice still feels bad for all the things she had said to her. "Are you sure you are not mad at me still?" Asked Candice, with sadness. "I'm sure, now then we have to start working hard on this restaurant to make sure it triumphs." Stated Lilith, Candice decides to rename the restaurant to "Macin Foods" to attract more costumers. {Hayward Company, Meeting Room, 9:00AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OFbc5LUqbU Everyone who worked in an office in the company had to report to the meeting room for a meeting, Avalon plans to change something very important in the company. "I'm glad you are all here now, as I have a very important issue to address." Explained Avalon with a smile. Blazer wondered what Avalon was going to say. "As you might have all known, Blazer Aristo has been one of the most important people here in our company, and I wanted to change his title to secretary of the company." Addressed Avalon with happiness. Blazer was shocked, he finally rose up more in the company. But his goal is to become president of it and control everything including its funding. "This is an honor, Avalon. But, I...I don't know if I should accept." Commented Blazer, to seem innocent. Avalon goes up to Blazer, shakes his hand and gives him a hug. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E "Please Blazer, you have been not only a good employee here, but a loyal friend as well, that deserves the title." Said Avalon, "Accept it please." He added. "Alright, I accept the title." Addressed Blazer with confidence. Everyone in the room clapped for Blazer, after that everyone returned to their offices to continue working. {Blazer's Office, 10:00AM} Blazer is seen walking around his office, gleeful about his new title. "This is amazing, that stupid Avalon is easily manipulated, what a fool. Though I have to plan my steps to perfection." Thought Blazer in his mind. He then goes back to sitting in his desk, continuing his paperwork. {Sierra's Office, 10:20AM} Sierra is seen working on a document on the computer, Avalon walks in to see her. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egwH9_gVbBs "Honey, are you glad that I rose Blazer's status?" Asked Avalon smiling. "Yes of course, he deserved it after all no?" Replied Sierra. Avalon then sits in a chair in front of Sierra's desk. "I notice you bothered, or is something bothering you?" Asked Avalon worried. "I'm just kind of tired is all." Stated Sierra. "Well if you don't feel well, feel free to go home, Sierra. I don't want you to get worst." Commented Avalon. Sierra then gets up and gets her purse. "I think your right, I'm going to go home then." Said Sierra and kisses Avalon goodbye, "I'll see you at home tonight". She added as she left. {Avalon's Office, 11:30AM} Avalon is seen doing paperwork, as well as working on a document on his computer. "I wonder what is wrong with Sierra." Thought Avalon in his mind, worried about her. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction